Weird Vampire Play
by MadnessIsMyGift
Summary: Okie okie... This is my first Fanfic ever.. It starts off slow but it gets better... Bad at summaries, so read the first chapie and judge it then... not by the lack of summary.. R&R please
1. Enter Mikkura ChApIe1

ChApPiE 1 ((a/n: I do not own Harry and his lovely world, but I do own the lovely Mikkura Rosel. She is mine!))  
  
The sorting hat was an old grubby looking thing, with stitches, patches, dirt, and more like than not, grease. I was going to put it on, as soon as it sorted the one wearing it and the person before me. "Gryffindor," it called out into the silent room known as the Great Hall. Why it was called a hall was over my head. Speaking of over my head, the sealing was enchanted to make it look like the sky out side. It was raining, actually more like hailing, but raining is just easier to say without saying helling instead.  
  
The Gryffindor table was all in an uproar after the hat had called Gryffindor. The boy got off the stool so the next person could get sorted. After that it would be my turn, oh goodie. The person before me started to put on the hat when it screamed "Ravenclaw" as if it would explode if touched her head. After the Ravenclaw table did their little victory dance, it would go back to silence.  
  
"Rosel, Mikkura," the Old Hag said as if I wasn't aware that it was my turn, when in fact I had already started walking up to the stool before she even mentioned my name. See I am a good little girl that knows when it is my turn.  
  
When I looked down at the stool it was apparent that hundreds if not millions of students sat here before I did. Gross. Sure many people would think it a great honor, almost right of passage, to sit on this stool and get sorted, but if millions of people have done it before wouldn't you think that some thing might get transferred to it? I did what was expected of me, though. I sat on the stool, let that grubby old hat be placed on my head, let it mumble in my ear, and browse through my thoughts.  
  
"Hmm... Where to put you?" The hat said in my ear in a rat like voice.  
  
"May I suggest Slytherin?" I asked the hat in my most cute and innocent voice/thought. I started to get flashes of old memories, of my mother, of my father, and of their deaths. Although, I felt nothing when I remembered it, not a single sad thought. They died I got over it, you have too eventually, other wise you will never get anywhere.  
  
"You and I know that you are not pure blood, child." It said after going all the way back to my birth, not my birth into this world, but more like my birth into... a good word for it... true life, and death.  
  
"That is unimportant. You and I know that. If you are willing to put a half- bread into Slytherin, then a vampire you should have no problem with. Now put me in Slytherin!" I was using my I-am-just-about-to-eat-you-alive voice.  
  
"You don't expect me to make the same mistake again do you? Surely you must give me more credit than that. I think I will put you in a place with nice, good hearted people."  
  
"You wouldn't dare but me in Griff-"  
  
"Gryffindor!!" It finished my sentence for me, yet not in the same meaning I had intended.  
  
The hat was removed and I got down off the stool, I was in shock. It had done the one thing that I had feared. I really didn't want to be placed in Gryffindor, actually I had done many things just to avoid it.  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered as they had done before, as all the houses had done when they got a new member in their colt. I sat down the furthest I could be from the members with out me leaving the table. It was now time to think of the escape plan. I refuse to be at this school if I am in this colt group, the Slytherin colt would have been much more fun.  
  
There would most likely be teachers patrolling the school at night so I would have to be careful not to get caught. I will need to leave before morning yet after every one is asleep. Yay! I have my plan. The plan is to escape and not get caught, that works.  
  
After the sorting, feasting, and getting a signed dorms, I waited until every one fell asleep. When they finally did at about midnight, I left, the same way I came in. Sure it was not the best escape ever thought up, but hey it was at last minute. Luckily, I was not caught or spotted. I left the grounds, never to see this school again...  
  
-----Or so I thought.  
  
((a/n: Woot! I did my first chapter! Hmm... What will happen to Ms.Mikkura Rosel in the next chapter? *Thinks very hard* I know!! But I won't tell you! Mwhahahahaha. Sorry, your writer is an insane person. Oh and I hope I made it clear that Mikkura( or as her friends call her Mikk) is a vampire. Wait... Who is this half-breed? I ain't tellin!)) 


	2. ChApIe2

ChApPiE 2  
  
((a/n: I do not own Harry and his lovely world, but I do own the vampire Mikkura Rosel. No stealies))  
  
**Four Years Later** -Well just great, I am here. How the hell did they get me back here again?- **Flashback** "Well, Ms.Rosel, I have been looking for you." a man said from the shadow of a tree that was conveniently next to her on her right. "And who are you, that has been looking for me?" Mikkura Rosel asked. She didn't like the sound of his voice. "Oh, forgive my rudeness, M'Lady," he said slightly bowing as he got out of the shadows. "I am Professor Severus Snape." Mikkura smiled at his sarcastic bow. She didn't recognize the name but she liked his attitude. "A professor, ay? What would a professor be doing in this part of town looking for me?" He grinned at what she said, a creepy grin; the creepiness was mainly because of the greasy hair and the foul smell he held. -What is he smiling at? I don't think I trust him- Almost as if he expected her to have had asked that question he answered, "Hogwart's business." -Oh shit!- was the only thought Mikkura could fit in before being stupefied. **End Flashback** -Oh yeah, that is what happened. Bloody cheating teachers.- It was the beginning of a new year, this would have been her fifth year at Hogwarts, had she not ran away from this bloody rotten school. Mikkura Rosel was her name, and she was physically 16 years old, but really 52 years of age. She had on a black tank top with a white muscle shirt under it; a pair of black cargo pants on; black high heeled boots that went up to her knees; and quite a bit of jewelry. She was wearing 3 silver- chained necklaces; 2 dragon necklaces, with one on longer black string than the other one; and a spiked dog collar around her neck. On her left wrist, she had, 6 thin metal bracelets; 4 plastic bracelets, 1 red, 2 black, and 1 clear; a silver scull bracelet; and one metal bone, silver muggle watch. Also she had 3 small silver huped earrings with a 4th scull earring on her left ear with the same on her right, except 2 silver huped earrings instead of 3. To complete her look she had 3 tattoos; one was a dagger on her right shoulder blade; a bleeding rose on her left breast; and 3 circles that form a triangle on her right inner wrist. She had red hair that went to her waist and gold eyes. Her skin was extremely pale as if it hadn't seen the sun in years, which was true. She sat at the Gryffindor table to her dismay. When she ran away from this school four years ago Mikkura never thought she would ever step foot in this school again and now she didn't have a choice to leave. A chain that only those who knew about it could see, was attached to her dog collar and connected to the table. The only people that where suppose to know about the chain were the teachers and her, but of cores at least one other person knew about it since this was Hogwarts. The other person was non other than Draco Malfoy a 6th year pretty boy. Right now Mr.Malfoy is making his way to the great hall, along with all 2nd years and up. Mikkura sat at her prison table planning a new escape, this one had to be better, one that no one would look for her after words. She could fake her own death, but magic is sort of hard to avoid when they check to see if it is the real body or not. Maybe she could get some one to make a letter from a school saying she transferred to it, but that would mean getting some one else involved, and she could not risk that. –Damnit- She cursed in her mind. –How do I get out of this one? Bloody cheating teachers- Mikkura growled a low growl, yet the teachers that were waiting for the other students to arrive heard it. The sent of fear filled the air. Most people don't know this but fear smells a lot like strawberries and vanilla. This sent was slight yet still enough to make Mikkura hungry. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Old Hag had left. –Damnit now the students will be arriving soon- About five minutes later every one that was a 2nd year and older, filed into the room, sorting into their correct table. A lot of the Slytherins looked at her and made slight comments that normally she would have killed the person who had said it. –God forsaken chain!- She screamed in her head as she growled at the passer byes. A red head stopped next to her so that she could see him, not that she needed too, she could smell him, and he smelled like an old shoe. "Hey, girl, the Slytherin table is over there." He pointed to the Slytherin table, in a snobby I-am-better-than-you gesture. –I should hurt him. I need to hurt him. I will hurt this poor excuse for a wizard.- Mikkura said over and over in her head as if trying to calm her self down while plotting his untimely demise. "So go fetch." He finished and all the Gryffindors laughed, as if they thought it was funny. "Look, hero boy wanna-be, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but from this day on I would watch your step." Mikkura flashed a brilliant evil smile that showed one of her fangs, but only he could see the fang part. Her eyes were cold, as cold as a killer's eyes right before the kill. His face drained of all colors when he saw her fang, and he gulped loudly. "Now take your groupies and go find a leaf to save." The room smelled of strawberries and vanilla again. "Umm... Ron lets go over here." A bushy haired girl interrupted, leading Mr.Ron to the end of the table, which was the furthest he could be without sitting at another table. A boy with the same type of piercing as Mikkura had, followed them with his hands in his pockets. The only difference with his piercing was that they were opposite, like 4 on his right and 3 on his left. He had black messy hair and glasses, he also was wearing all black: a black sleeveless turtleneck, which was very form fitting; black leather pants; a black Gryffindor robe; and black tennies. He glanced back at her and then turned away and followed red, and his little girlfriend. When he had glanced at her, heat raised to her face. –Oh my god! I am blushing! Over that wanna-be? I must be getting sick. Wait... I can't get sick. Damnit!- At the Slytherin table a Mr.Malfoy was watching his vampire and the bloody Harry-fucking-Potthead. -He made her blush... He made her blush! He, fucking Potthead, made my princes of darkness blush!!- Draco was getting furious just by thinking about it. He would most definitely punish his mate and that Potter! He had even dressed nicer and sexier ((a/n: not that he can get sexier than he already is)) than he normally did, just to make sure that she couldn't turn him down, and she hadn't even noticed him. He had on a black silk shirt that made him look 3 times paler than he did; black cargo pants that had green stitching; black boots; and his Slytherin robe. Also he had a silver dragon that had a small crystal ball that was made so the dragon was holding it; one ear pierced; and 3 tattoos. One tattoo was a green dragon on his back, the dragon was a Japanese. The second one was a snake wrapping around his right arm, it was done in green, black and silver. The last one was a tattoo of 3 circles forming a triangle on his left inner wrist. He had stopped gelling his hair so now his hair didn't look like it was made out of plastic, but more like it was made out of a softer silk ever found on Earth. When all but the first years were in their correct seat, and every one was talking amongst them selves, is when Mikkura noticed someone burning wholes in her. Sure they were not exactly burning her, but some one was very interested in looking at her, memorizing every shape her body made in her cloths. –Damn... I thought I would be ignored if I ignored every one else. This fucking school just doesn't take a hint does it.- Mikkura looked up to find it was a Slytherin that was staring at her, and he didn't smell like strawberries, not even vanilla. –Roses... He smells like roses. I was the only one suppose to smell like roses.- Then she saw him raise and empty goblet to her and wink. She didn't blush at this guy, the main reason was she was prepared and angry. So she did what any one would so to scare away a person, smile. When she did smile at him she made sure that he saw at least one of her fangs if not both. Little did she know, Draco knew who and what she was, and the reason she has not attacked any one at this school. He could see her chain that bound her to the Gryffindor table. When she looked back down getting lost in her thoughts, he let a grin play across his lips and a dirty thought appear in his mind, -That could come in handy...-  
  
The doors opened and the sorting began. About an hour later it was over, and every house go a number of new members. Then Dubledore stood up to give his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to the first day of the rest of your life." His eyes glowed and he chuckled as the students whispered about his meaning. "As you all know and if you don't I will remind you," he paused and looked at the two red headed twins at the Gryffindor table, then continued. "The Forbidden Forest is as named, forbidden. Mr.Filch would also like me to mention that new things have been added to the list of no-no's." The first years and half of the other students looked at him perplexed while the teachers just sat there thinking how could this mad man be Head Master. "Before we start to eat I would like to introduce a student that has gladly chosen to come back this year." –Chosen my ass- Mikkura thought. "I am pleased to reintroduce Ms.Mikkura Rosel. She was sorted into Gryffindor four years ago and so in Gryffindor she will stay. Ms.Rosel, will you please stand." Mikkura stood up like she was asked.  
Half of the student population gasped when Mikkura stood up. She had done it in one solid motion, which made her hair fall into her face. When she was standing she brushed her hair out of her face, and many guys and girls were on the verge of swooning over, she effected even Ron. Her golden eyes were soul piercing against her white skin. Her blood red lips formed a small smile and she nodded and sat back down. Dumbledore continued his speech. "Please treat her like one of your own, and be nice." He winked at all the people greatly affected by her presence. "Now I think I have kept you from your meal for far to long. Tuck in." With those last words and with Dumbledore sitting down, food appeared right before them all.  
  
((a/n: *singing and gooving* And another one bites the dust! And another one down and another one down, and another one bites the dust. *stops suddenly in mid movement* Hiya! Readers! Another chapter down! Can you guess the parings? Just a warning, I don't know when and I don't know where, but a yoai couple will strike and make out and have sex in front of you all!! But I don't think it will be soon. Sorry, I am not even sure what couple it will be... I love the Harry/Draco romance... God I love that romance, but I might kill all of you and have it Harry/Ron or Draco/Ron. *dies from thinking about it* Ok.. ok.. I don't think I will be that mean... But I just thought I should warn you... Oh and if your getting a bit bored, don't worry, the story will pick up soon. *Bows* Thank you.)) 


	3. ChApIe3

ChApPiE 3  
  
((A/n: I do not own Harry and his lovely world, but I do own the vampire Mikkura Rosel. So no stealing her.))  
  
The food was for every one, and so every one ate it, except Mikkura. A goblet appeared on her plate, and it was filled with what looked like thick red wine, but it was really blood. A smile played across her lips, she hadn't been able to eat for 2 days because of her imprisonment. She started to drink the blood, when a little drop fell out of the corner of her mouth, sliding down to her chin and leaving a little red line where it traveled. At the Slytherin table Draco almost lost his self-control. He was watching Mikkura again, and seeing her drink her meal so hungrily made him wish even more that it were him she was drinking. When a drop escaped his lovelies' mouth he had to grip the seat in order for him to stay where he was, and not go up and lick the blood off her chin. Pansy had been talking to him about some new girl thing that she was doing. When she finally noticed that Draky was not listening to her, she looked at the person that was distracting him. "Draky? Draky?" She poked him and he snapped out of his trance. "What, Parkinson?" He growled at her. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed, "I was just asking if you were going to take me to the Halloween Ball..." -God... Why did I ever meat her? - Draco questioned him self. –Bloody father and his plans for my future. - Draco gave her his usual, "I don't have time for dates," speech, also known as excuse number 5.  
With out many students knowing, Mikkura got up and left with McGonagall leading her. "Because of your situation, you will be given your own dorm completely all to your self." McGonagall said after they were out of the great hall. –No... You really mean that because I am a vampire, you don't want to have your students sharing blood with me- Mikkura thought as she followed. "Your room will be right next to the Potions class, so just incase you need anything you may go in there." The Old Hag said not really caring if Mikkura heard her or not. They went down flights of stairs to the dungeons, went through many halls, when McGonagall finally stopped in front of a portrait. It was of a girl that looked about 5. The portrait was of Mikkura when she was five, and any one that has at least seen her once would have noticed it. The young Mikkura was wearing a silk black 15th century dress. The girl's hair was red and she was holding a sword in one hand and a red rose in the other. It also had small bat like wings that came out of the shoulder blades. "Pass word?" It asked in a voice that only a five-year-old could have. "Re-"the Old Hag started. "Red Rose of Blood." Mikkura finished with a bored look on her face. McGonagall looked at her like she had seen a Death Eater. "How did you know the pass word?" She asked with strawberries and vanilla filling the air. "You don't hide your thoughts to well when your nevus." Mikkura answered, with no emotion in her voice. To portrait opened and Mikkura stepped in with Old Hag behind her. "Your dorm consists of, a common room, one bath room, 2 bedrooms, one kitchen and a dinning room. Professor Snape picked out the colors, hope you like it." McGonagall said very quickly and leaving before Mikkura could ask a question, no that she wanted to ask any way. The walls were black and the border was painted with red roses in the common room. A few black chairs where in the common room along with a few red ones. Polished red bricks surrounded the fireplace, and so was the floor around it. Red wood tables were next to the black chairs and on each of the tables was a vase of red roses. The carpet was black like the walls; all threw the dorm, which could have been more of a house than a dorm. Black and red mixed tiles were all through the kitchen and dining room, which was more of a joined room. The top of the counters had black tiles, and the rest was red wood. Red wood was also what the cabinets, table and chairs were made out of, with silk cushions for the chairs. On the table was a vase of red roses. It also had a muggle refrigerator that was black in the kitchen. The bathroom was done in white and red. There was no shower but a huge white swimming pool bath that had many faucets was in its place. The walls were white tiles with the occasional red one, along with the floor. It had a huge mirror against the furthest wall, with a door cut out of it. The countertops were red, and the rest was a slightly darker red. On one of them was a vase of red roses. Mikkura thought she couldn't be impressed any more than she was, until she entered her room. The walls were black like all the others, same border and every thing. Even the floor was the same with the rest of the "dorm," but that was the only thing that one would expect. The bed was a king size, and made of red wood, just to match the red and black color and scheme the "dorm" had, but the comforter was black with red stitching, with silver silk sheets under it. The pillowcases were also silver. Above, but more to the end of the bed, there was a silver and crystal chandelier, with red and black candles. A trunk was at the end of her new bed with all of her stuff that was not cloths, school, or bathroom related in it. Next to the bed on both sides, was a vase of blood red roses. In the far corner of the room was a desk and next to it was a bookshelf that was double its size. The bookshelf held all kinds of books; most she had not read before. Next to the door that led to the bathroom was a red couch with silver stitching. There was a door that led to a walk in closet on the opposite wall the bed was. The closet was filled with all her cloths and some new ones, and at the end of the closet was a dresser and a mirror. Mikkura walked back to the bathroom and noticed another door so she walked into it. It was an empty room, about the same size of her common room. She walked out of that room and into her common room. "It's too quiet." She said to her self, and she could have sworn that there was an echo. She then got up yet again, so much work, and went to her room. Mikkura got down on her knees right in front of her trunk then opened it. There were many things, just random assortment of stuff, like candles, a few boxes, and at the bottom was a square thing wrapped in red velvet. That was what she wanted to get. When she got up and shut the trunk, velvet square in hand, she sat on her bed and opened the velvet wrapping. In side it was what muggles called and MP3 Player. Mikkura knew, like every one else (well maybe not Red-Head, or that Frog Kid), that you can't use muggle stuff inside Hogwarts, too much magic or something. But, she was not one to call it a day just because some over estimated Witch/Wizard said she couldn't. About 3 years ago she found you could run them, not by some battery, but by magic. Surprise, surprise, it did come in handy. So did a spell that would allow her to project it through her whole "dorm." "Aji." She stated quite clearly. You see, she used different, wandless magic, and it was a lot quicker and less of a hassle than that Latin mumbo- jumbo the others used. The MP3 player turned on the second she said it. –Duh- The song it started on was a muggle song called "Living Dead Girl" by RobZombie. "Orozeejo Zethoyejit." Basically she said, "Music surround." Then the whole room was covered in music, and so was the rest of the dorm. Loud enough for the passer-bies out side to hear, and what do you know they just so happened to be the Slytherins. 


	4. Dancing and a little bit of Coke ChApIe4

ChApPiE 4 ((A/n: Why do I have to keep saying this? I guess I could say it just for good messers... I do not own Draco and his lovely world, but the Princess of Darkness (Mikkura Rosel) is mine. If you steal her, then I get to sue you.. Mwahahahahahahahaha!))  
  
A message from muses!  
  
Tori- Julie! Why does Mikk get to be in the story and not us??! I don't like this at all.  
  
Mikk- Shut up! I am sure we could enspier her to mention the rest of you later. Continue with your work Julie.  
  
Dri- You spot light hog! *Hits Mikk in the head*  
  
Mikk- Ow. Bitch.  
  
Rose- Hey leave him alone it is not his fault for being beautiful... Lol and a girl in yet another one of Julie's little stories.  
  
Tori- You just don't want to be taken out of the story!  
  
Me-*Getting a head ach from all the voices in my head*  
  
Rose- I am not even in the story!  
  
Dri- Rosel= Rose + l. Yeah you are in the story.. But not as a person.  
  
Mikk- Damn you guys are a pain in the ass.  
  
Dri- *Hits Mikk again*  
  
Mikk- Dri stop being a bitch! You are so-  
  
Me- Shut the fuck up guys so I can give these readers what they want! They do not want to just read this forever.  
All- But-  
  
Me- No! Shut the fuck up, sit your imagonary asses down, and enspier me!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Me- Good. Sorry, now on with the show!  
  
-Mikkura took off her boots and set them by the portrate door. Her cargo pants seemed to grow a few inches, for now they were covering her feet with an inch left over. The music was playing all around her, each voilent beat as loud as it would be heard at a consert. Mikkura started to dance.  
  
At first the dance was slow, almost painfully so. Her hands were locked together above her head, and her hips moved frount to back, then frount to back again. Her back was to the portrat door ((Sound like a hint doesn't if? Hehehehe *Dirty thoughts*)). While moving her hips, her knees were bending up and down.  
  
Out side the Slytherin Prince heard the faint music and saw the portrait. -That girl looks familar.- It didn't take him long to realize that it was is Vampire Princes. He walked up to it, not drawing attention to himself, which is hard to do with his beauty.  
  
"Are you Mikkura Rosel?" He asked the portrate in a honied voice. If it was, he just might need to get in... She could be indanger... Heh.  
  
"Yes... Who are you?" It's eyes grew big, like a house elf's, exept only big enough to be still counted human.  
  
"I am a friend of the person you were painted of. So could you let me in?" Slytherins where famouse for their gift of acting, and Draco was using his skills for the forces of horniness, he will make a great man someday.  
  
"Can't. You need the password." It said, with blood red lips forming a smile. -I hate it when they think they won...-  
  
"Fine. Rose Red Of Blood." Draco responded with a famous smirk. -Note to self: thank dad for once, and don't kill him in over 3 days.-  
  
The portrate door silently opened and the music blaired out. When Draco got into the room the door closed, just as quitely. Then he saw the reason he came here, and he had to remember how to breath. Mikkura was still dancing her slow dance. She was so caught up in just dancing and breathing, and moving, that she didn't notice he was there.  
  
-The art if a ninga. Ninga feet. sneaky feet, ninga feet, sneaky feet..- Draco thought as he tip-toed to Mikkura. ((a/n: Sorry! But I had to atleast quote Ranma 1/2 at least once and I use Sesuke(sp?). Ain't he cute? Like a kitten cute?))  
  
When Draco got up to Mikkura and memorized her movement, he joind her dance. First he did not tuch her, because he wanted to make sure he could mold to her bodie as she danced. Then he slid a hand around her stumich, and it slid low going just at the same level as her hip. She jumped at the sudden tuch, and it didn't help that his hand was a bit cold, but she never broke her beat. She slowly turned around, with Draco's hand keeping her close, and staying at the same level as it had been placed. His body molded to her's when she had fully faced him.  
  
Mikkura was not sure weather to kill, slap, contunue dancing, or do the girlie thing and stop dancing to question him. Since he was beautiful, and matching her beat, she contunued to dance with him.  
  
When that song, Living Dead Girl, ended the next one came on, with no silence betwean them. It was a Disturbed song called, "Meaning of Life" ((a/n: The song is a perverted, fast beat, voilent song that has the qoute "Come a little closer now pretentuse whore, I am realling with the fealing that I can't ignore, the need to get phyco is not a question to me." twords the end.. So yeah. You get the poit. Heh)) and Mikkura's dance changed. Sadly poor ickle Dracokins was a bit lost. He hadn't learned any of these songs, nor did he know how to dance to them like she did. So she danced around him, laughing. She was not directly laughing at him, while she danced, but more like laughed from the energy high she was getting, just from this one person.  
  
After a bit Draco got the beat and meaning of the song, and started to dance with Mikkura again. This dance was a violent, combining of bodies. Like sex with cloths on. Both where lost in the music and dance. If the world had sodenly gone to hell they wouldn't noticed in the slightest, and would have kept on dancing.  
  
When that song finished and a slower song called "Paint it Black" came on their bodies parted.  
  
"Tyeji." Mikkura said in a whisper and the music became as quiet as her voice. She then walked to the kitchen to pull out a drink, Coke-a-Cola of corse, with Draco following her. She tossed him one and opened hers with a little snip, pop, and gulp.  
  
" So, what is your name and how did you get in here?" Mikkura asked Draco after he copied what she had done with her Coke.  
  
" You know most people would have asked that before the dance." He said in a mono-tone with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I do know, but that is not anything that I had asked the answer to." She said as she waked out, and went to the bathroom door, still with Draco following her.  
  
"Name's Draco Malfoy, and your portrait let me in." He stopped a few feet behind her. Mikkura walked in to the bathroom expecting Draco to follow her, but he didn't follow her in. She glanced at him and made a "come here" hand motion. Evil thoughts were running a marithon in Draco's head. Him thinking that he might just succeed before he had planned, making it the fastes lay he had had in years. So he followed her as she went into her bedroom, unimpressed of cores since he had a dorm a bit like her's.  
  
"You can sit on the couch and wait, while I change. You know I can get you into a lot of trouble for truss passing." She said as she walked into her walking-closet. Draco sat down like he was instructed, a bit suprised at her coment.  
  
"Hmmhmm." He answerd back. "I could also say that you kidnapped me and tried to dink my blood." Draco could hear shuffilling around in the closet.  
  
"But who is the scariest on of us two?" Mikkura asked within.  
  
"Me." He answered in a smooth voice. He heared a laugh within, and Mikkura stepping out in a long black t-shirt that went down to her knees.  
  
"I don't think so, kid. Your daddy might be a Death-Eater, but you do realize that Old Voldie had to be taught some how right?" She smirked at the shock and horror on his face. -If only I had a camra...- She thought to her self.  
  
Draco reclaimed his cool and asked, " Are you saying that your the one that taught him? How could you have, your as old as me. And how did you know my Dad was a Death-Eater?"  
  
"Naw I am not the one that taught him, and I am about 30-40 years older than you. You don't hide thoughts that well." She finished with a gigle.  
  
"Ok if you are not the one that taught him, then do you know who did?" His voice held a childish ring to it. -He is like a 7 year old.-  
  
"My mum taught him. Then he killed her, but not before she taught me, and had all of her teachings in a book that only those of her line could read." She answered in a calm voice as if she was explaining how to pick a flower.  
  
((a/n: OK. I refuse to update until I get 10 reviews! I hate it when writers do this, but people like reading and not adding a comment. And I say GARGLE! to them. So I ask you to kindly review the story. If you don't like my story then let me know, but my mummy always told me that if you can't say anything nice don't say it at all. Oh and if you just happen to go to fictionpress.com search for a pen name by the name of BlakkRain . I have some poetry there that I want the world to know about. It is not story orented or anything, but some of them are really cool. *Bowes* Thank you.)) 


	5. ChApIe5

-- Harry was walking about and ended up falling into a pit of badgers that were eating magic mushrooms. When the badgers turned to look at Harry they saw a snake instead of a human, a side affect of the mushrooms, and sextually assaulted him... Harry died of shock, poor ikle Harry kins.  
  
-- Mean while Mikkura and Draco had throne away their politeness, and decided to have sex right then and there. Sadly the badgers left the hole and ended up in Mikkura's room. So the snake seeing badgers raped them to... Mikkura and Draco were then killed when the badgers force fed the magic mushrooms to them. What no one knew was that the magic mushrooms were only intended on being used for fish food, and killed, made things see snakes, or got the eater reallllly horny if not a fish.  
  
Soon after the badgers had managed to sextualy assault and kill every one at Hogwarts.. The End  
  
((A/N: No one has been reveiwing so this is the end of it until i get 3 reviews or if every one likes the ending.... Hell, I dont really care eather way.. Bowes Thank You.)) 


End file.
